Ten to One
by Damien J. Frost
Summary: Ten drabbles to ten songs. Monkeys, guitars, confessions and growing up. Insanity and life in three minutes. Playlist Shuffle Challenge - Cam, Creddie, Spam.


**Ten to One  
**by Damien J. Frost

**Disclaimer:** iCarly, and all items associated with, are property of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, et al. The songs noted are property of the artists, writers and labels. There is no profit being gained from the content of this story and it is to be used solely for private entertainment purposes. The plot is the intellectual property of the writer. No parts of this story are to be duplicated or posted elsewhere without the expressed permission of the author.

This story is rated "K+" or "PG" by the guidelines of the fansite on which it is posted.

--

**Author's Note:** I know I don't usually do these, but I wanted to explain. I've read quite a few of these stories, where you put your playlist on shuffle and write drabbles to the first ten you hear. I didn't cheat – miraculously – otherwise _Eruption_ would have been longer. I was, however, surprised at the diversity of the songs that popped up. I didn't really think I could do it. If nothing else, it's a great writing practice.

On another topic, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed _6 Months to Life_. Every word of encouragement only pushes me to write faster, and I thank you all for that. Every one of you are brilliant people, and I love you all. Thank you.

-Damien J. Frost

--

_**Psycho Monkey**_** – Joe Satriani**

"Carly?"

She looks over at me from her side of the couch.

"Can I have a monkey?"

She blinks a couple times before turning back to the TV.

"No, Sam."

I pout, but she resolutely ignores me.

"But Carly! I really want one!"

She sighs but smiles.

"What would you do with a monkey, Sam?"

I look at her incredulously.

"It could steal things, bite Freddie, or just be cute! I mean, the possibilities are endless! Oh, I know! I'll get one of those little organ things and teach it how to dance!"

Carly laughs and shakes her head.

"Sam. I… really don't know what to say to that. I mean, none of those – except for being cute – are actually good reasons."

I pout. She shrugs, as if to apologize.

The door suddenly slams open and Spencer bursts in.

"You'll never guess what I got!"

I spin to him, grinning wildly.

"A monkey?"

He frowns as he pulls a monkey from behind his back.

Carly groans. I squeal in delight and hop off the couch to see it.

--

_**In This Life**_** – Collin Raye**

She sits silently, looking up at the casket. The body inside is more dolled up than it ever had been in life.

People pass her to approach the casket and say their goodbyes. They offer their condolences when they return to her. She doesn't respond.

There is nothing left for her, now that her other half is dead.

Freddie sits by her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She leans into him and cries.

"Why Sam?"

--

_**Hot Mama**_** – Trace Adkins**

Spencer grins as Sam closes the door to their daughter's room. She groans in frustration before coming over and flopping down onto him.

"I swear, if that kid is anymore like me, I'm just going to send her to juvie myself. Save some time."

He laughs and runs his hand through her hair.

"You know, now that she's asleep… You wanna?"

Sam grins up at him before hopping off the couch and grabbing his hand, dragging him off to their room.

"You bet your ass I do."

--

_**Better Than You**_** – Metallica**

Sam throws the first punch. But the bitch had it coming. Soon yells of "Fight!" are going up and down the hall. Teachers come running, trying to separate the two. Sam has a bloody nose and scratches on her face. That bitch has blood pouring out of her nose and mouth, along with a black eye.

Now she sits before Principal Franklin.

"Sam, what could possibly have set you off like that?"

She glares at him, arms crossed.

"She talked down to me. Told me what a pathetic person I was. How she was so much better than me."

She gets suspended for a week. She spends it at Carly's

The next day Carly is suspended for a week as well.

When she gets home, she's sporting a black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Carly grins and joins Sam on the couch.

"No one's better than you Sam. I just had to remind her of that."

Sam laughs and holds out the ice cream for Carly with a thankful grin.

--

_**Jack's Lament**_** – The All-American Rejects**

"This is the greatest movie ever made."

I look at Carly like she's insane.

"Do what?"

She grins without looking at me.

"Seriously. It has great music, a great story, a great love story, action, horror, comedy – everything. It's just brilliant."

I look at her like I've never seen her before.

"Huh. Carly Shay, a _Nightmare Before Christmas _fan. What next? _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_?"

She turns to me now and grins evilly.

Of course.

--

_**Holiday (Live)**_** – Green Day**

"Let's go somewhere."

I look at Sam curiously. I know this can go anywhere. And I do mean _anywhere_.

"Like?"

She shrugs and continues flipping through channels.

"I dunno. Another country. I'm kind of sick of this one. It's broken."

I look at her strangely. She's a little too serious for this to be idle talk.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugs again and stops on a _Girly Cow _rerun.

"I dunno. I just think it sucks that I live in a place that I can't get married if I want to whoever I want."

It takes a few seconds for this to really register.

"Oh my God. Sam, are you?"

She looks over at me and grins.

"Yeah."

Like I said. _Anywhere._

--

_**Got it Right This Time (The Celebration)**_** – Keith Urban**

A white dress and a carpet of flowers.

Music playing softly as her dad walks her down the aisle.

Her brother sitting in the front row, beaming proudly and crying like a baby.

Her best friend, standing to the side, smiling brilliantly and pretending she's not crying.

And all of this disappears as he sees her.

Nothing else matters. Not the heartbreaks in their past. Not the mistakes, not the words spoken in anger.

The only thing that he feels – that he can feel – is overwhelming love.

He tries to catch his breath, and knows that she'll forever leave him breathless.

As he takes her hand from her father, his tears threaten to spill over.

He knows this is the best day of his life. Forever.

--

_**Eruption**_** – Van Halen**

"How cool would I be if I played the guitar?"

Carly, hanging on my arm, laughs.

"You'd be ridiculously cool, Sam."

I nod.

"Don't you forget it."

--

_**Your Man**_** – Josh Turner**

"Hey, Carly?"

I cringe.

"In the bathroom."

I hear a thunk and look at the bathroom door. Sam's voice comes through it quietly.

"How was your date?"

I know it hurts her. I hate that it hurts her. I flush the toilet and open the door. She's standing there with red eyes.

"It was horrible."

She grins.

"Good."

I sigh and lean into her.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just… with my dad and everything…"

She sighs in return and strokes my hair.

"Now that we're alone, I guess I can be your man, huh?"

I grin at her and pull her lips to mine as I flick off the lights.

--

_**Don't Stop**_** – Fleetwood Mac**

I stand before my graduating class, beaming out over them. I was asked to speak as the 'resident celebrity.' I pick out Sam and Freddie, Spencer and Mrs. Benson. Everyone who matters is here.

I take a deep breath.

"I can't help but wonder where we all go from here. I hope that, for all of us, things get better and that we continue making things better for those around us. We have a responsibility to ourselves and each other to do the best we can with what we have. Don't let life get you down and don't stop thinking about tomorrow."


End file.
